FandomStuck:HetaOni's Picnic
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: Your name is the HetaOni Fandom and you are very nervous right now.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Fandomstuck fanfiction, so this might not be the best. Constructive criticism is appreciated! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>3th P.O.V.<p>

It was a nice day at Tumblr Headquarters. The wind was soft and calming. The birds of Twitter were flying around. Singing their songs of tweets, yes; nothing could go wrong on this find day. At least, that's what HetaOni thought. You see HetaOni doesn't really like being inside all day, in fear that he might get locked in.

But he sure wished in stayed in today. In fact, he though doing anything else, was better than this.


	2. Oh, How Nice

**Hello! I know this is a bit short, but my mother kept nagging me to help her with the house; so I couldn't type that much. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! :)**

**Also, a big thanks to **Actress4TheLord **for** **their**** review! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update every weekend but it really comes up to homework... Hopefully I won't get that much... ^^"**

* * *

><p>3th P.O.V.<p>

'_No, no, no. Not this. Anything, but this…' _Was the first thing on HetaOni's mind. You see, on his little walk to an empty park that most of the Furry Fandoms usually hang out at; his brother Hetalia came up to him. Apparently, he wanted to invite him over to a picnic with his friends and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Reluctantly, he came along; knowing that even if he refused, his brother was just going to drag him along anyway.

"Ummm…Hetalia?'' stared HetaOni, "Who's at the picnic exactly?" he asked quietly. Although he knew Hetalia was probably going to say Homestuck and SuperWhoLock, he just wanted to make sure. Hetalia knew some _weird_ fandoms. Especially CreepyPasta, but then again she were Hetalia's ex…

Hetalia turned to face his brother and chuckled then replied, "Ve~ It's a surprise!"

HetaOni gulped. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like it _one_ bit.


	3. Sorry Guys (Note)

**Hello everyone. White Demon speaking here. **

**I just logg****ed back in today and read your guys reviews. I'm sorry about not updating for I while. My mother wanted my bother to reboot my computer. It wouldn't restart because the anti-virus hadn't expired yet. For the next two weeks my mother would not let me use my computer. **

**Right now, I'm updating this from my Mimi iPad.**

**The reason why I haven't updated until now is because some stuff came up and I've been feeling depressed for the past few days. ****Please understand that I won't be updating for a while.**

**I'm sorry guys but I have to put this story on hiatus...**


	4. Oh! Hi—

**Hello everybody! White Demon, here! I'm finally back from my hiatus. I thought I would give you a gift of a longer chapter since I made you guys wait so long... ^^" **

**Sorry about that...**

* * *

><p>3th P.O.V.<p>

"We're here!" Exclaimed Hetalia.

HetaOni gave the small nod and glanced around. As expected, Homestuck and SuperWhoLock did in fact, come.

They were sitting down on a stereotypical red and white picnic sheet, with an even more stereotypical picnic basket. Their food choices on the other hand; were quite... unique.

HetaOni exhaled a breath of relief. At least he was semi-familiar with these fandoms.

Which reminded him of the time when Hetalia barged into his house uninvited with his friends. Needless to say, HetaOni has a small heart attack and refused to even talk to his brother for the next three weeks.

"Hey guys! When's OFF and Dangan Ronpa going to get here?" asked Hetalia, interrupting HetaOni from his thoughts.

_'Who?' _thought HetaOni. This only made him more nervous. Not only were two other fandoms coming. But he wasn't even familiar with these fandoms!

Homestuck was the first one to notice Hetalia's presence, he turn his head towards the direction of his moirail and smiled. He then waved and then motioned them to come over.

Supernatural was the one to answer Hetalia question. "OFF called a few minutes ago. He said they're going to be late because Dangan somehow got into a catfight with Madoka."

Disappointed; Hetalia mouthed an 'oh' and frowned. He then quickly smiled, saying "In that case, why don't we properly introduced each other! Veeee~!"

With that he sat down on the picnic sheet dragging HetaOni with him. Only then did he let go of his brother's hand.

"Introducing?" inquired Sherlock; raising an eyebrow. "Hetalia, we already met your brother on multiplications occasions and even broke into his bloody house. ((A/N pun intended)) What's the point of introducing ourselves again?" Sherlock asked.

Doctor Who shook his head and turn his gaze towards the British fandom. "Sherlock, we haven't formally met the poor lad yet. We've only barged into his house a few times and interacted with him for a few minutes per each meeting."

Homestuck nodded. "He has a point there, Lock."

Supernatural scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, look, HetaOni." HetaOni gave Supernatural his attention at the mention of his name.

"I'm Supernatural, the time traveling weirdo over there with the long multicolored scarf is Doctor Who, the one next to him who looks like he's mentally trying to kill you, is Shelock, and that gray demon over there is...Homestuck." He ended the sentence with a hint of disgust in his voice and a frown upon his face.

"For the last -fucking- time, I'm a half-troll not a demon, dumbass!" Homestuck growled between his teeth.

Supernatural chuckled. "What? You really think you'er fooling anybody with those yellow eyes of yours?"

HetaOni's breath hitched. _'Are they about to fight? No, no, no. I hate it were people fight. It just remind me of Steve, and it's completely hopeless...'_

Just as Sherlock was about to interrupt their argument, HetaOni interjected softly. "Ummm...can you guys not fight? I mean...you are friends after all...right?" He finishes his statement with a unsure smile.

Before anyone else could react, the sound of rustling grass was instead, heard.

"Hello, everyone. What's wrong? You all seem a little OFF." said a certain masked Fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Thank you for reading all of this! (^3^) I actually was going to make this a LOT longer but since I only thought up to the point I was going originally going to end this chapter at; I decided I was going to end here. So that way, I can't get writers block for a couple month and pissed off people again...^^"**

**So, yeah! I might have to ask you guys for some ideas in the next chapter...**


End file.
